twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage
"To his followers, Sweet Tooth was a king. He was a god and they'll never stop worshipping him. The day he died, they began to build this in his honor. They say one day the clown will return; stronger and madder than before. For now they roll across the land, searching for a sign of their lord's ressurection..." This is the final stage before completing the game. It is an enormous mobile unit, supposedly created by Sweet Tooth's minions, as a memorial to their leader/god. This level is separated into four separate sub-stages. Stage 1 The first stage leaves you outside of the mobile unit. The driver must stay within the green perimeter surrounding it. You'll also quickly notice that you're gonna spend a lot of time underneath the mobile unit. To win, you must deplete the health of the clown head, that periodically lowers down and shoots out flames. If you need weapons or health, they are located between each of the six "tire systems". They cycle on a timer so if you see health, make sure you grab it quick. Upon destroying the clown head, you'll notice health where its remains now are. Grab the health and you'll be raised up to the next stage. Stage 2 This portion looks like a huge pinball table and it essentially is. You'll notice a shielded clown head at the front of the stage and a bull's eye at the opposite end. For this level, you must drive into the bull's eye, which then makes a cannon raise up behind it. A clown follower with be shot out, holding an explosive. You have to let him jump on top of your car and use the rotating ramps to drive into the clown head at the front of the level. Repeating this two more times will gain you entry into the next state. In order to gain health in this level, you'll notice walls with multiple health icons. By running into these walls, you will charge a paddle that quick you health when you ram into it. However, they do knock you back, so be warned. Also, there are a lot of extra clown followers running around with chainsaws. They can be gunned down with your side-arm. Stage 3 This level is similar to the old Sonic Emerald stages; instead of collecting coins, you're avoiding hazards. This section isn't timed, so go up at your own pace. There are explosive spherical mines constanly rolling down as you're driving up. A good strategy is to stay as close to the middle as possible. About a third of the way in, you'll see a health just before the flame pillars; make sure you get that. Hazards include: rolling mines, pendulum spiked spheres, flame pillars, pendulum guillotines and mashing hands at the end. Once you reach the top and pass the mashing hands, this section is complete. Players will die through this Stage more often then the others. Stage 4: Final At this point, you will notice a Talon. Yes, the last part of this level mandates you piloting this vehicle. I guess they wanted to make sure no one missed out on the experience. This part is actually relatively easy. Once you get a handle on the Talon simply use your primary special and gun down multiple minions until about a 3/4 of the way. You should be able to do this to five or more minions. Make sure you conserve at least one special, because you'll need it for what comes next. After bringing the minion's health down low enough, they will plummet to the ground and enter a timed sleep-state. They appear on the map as pink dots. Find them and use your secondary special to carry them. During the intro movie to this section, you may have notice a hole in the crown of the clown head. Carry the minion up and when you get near enough, you'll notice a funnel directing you to that crown opening. When you're in the right position, you'll see that the crane takes almost a quarter of health damage. You might benefit from constantly bashing your Talon on top of the head until it recognizes it. Do this 4 more times and the game is over. You may notice that before going in for the fifth time, the health is rather low. This is your opportunity to either grab another minion or just gun the head down until it explodes. Either of the afforementioned options is possible. Note: If it wasn't clear, the first step for gunning down five minions in the first place, is so you have minions prepared to be dropped into the Clown head's crown hole. (Try saying that five times) Exclusive Content Upon completion of the game, you get the last video in the Dollface/Krista Sparks storyline. After that, the credits will roll. If you watch the first set of credits, you'll be rewarded with epilogue one. However don't be deceived. Upon watching the second roll of credits, you will gain epilogue movie and spoilers as to how you can unlock the Laser Pistol side-arm and Warthog. Both epilogues are available to watch after you've seen the credits so, you can go make popcorn or do whatever it is you do. Just leave the credits rolling and come back a watch later. You're in for a treat. Also, if you've been a fan since the old days of Twisted Metal (I started with 2), David Jaffe shouts us out at the end of the first credit roll. Sweet! (And not I'm not gonna end it with Tooth) Trivia *This boss vehicle is similar to Tooth Tower. Any relation between the two is undetermined. *While in Stage 2, look at the clowns you are trying to avoid (the chainsaw ones). Some look like the original Needles Kane (Twisted Metal), and some looks like the version from Twisted Metal 3. Most notable is the version that looks exactly like Needles Kane in this game, where he only lacks the flaming hair. *When you destroy the Sweet-in-the-box (the 4th Stage), four bodies fly out when it blows up. However, only two people are ever shown to be inside the metal monster. *Stage 2 is the only time in the game Sweet Tooth is referred to as Needles Kane. Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Levels Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Bosses